Lectura erótica
by metamorphcat
Summary: Luego de haber formalizado su relación y de haber ganado una partida de ajedrez, Kougami finalmente cobra su premio, que hasta entonces había sido un secreto. Advertencia: Yaoi, lemon, AU. Continuación de mi fanfic Fotografía.


Hola!  
Finalmente terminé el primer capítulo de este fic. Será probablemente un two shot. Se desarrolla en el mismo universo que mi fic _ **Fotografía**_ , curiosamente, no es necesario que lean el fic anterior para entender lo que sucede aquí, pero si gustan hacerlo creo que les gustará.

* * *

 **Lectura erótica.**

 **Sesión 1.**

Era fin de semana y el moreno había ido al departamento de su pareja. Si había un lugar en donde pudieran tener privacidad, sería ahí. Sus padres rara vez estaban en casa, por el contrario de su madre, así que el lugar sería de ellos por completo. Llevó algunas cosas consigo para poder poner en práctica aquella petición que había hecho luego de ganar su torneo privado de ajedrez.

Tal petición se había convertido en un delicioso secreto que les pertenecía solo a ellos. De alguna forma, sentía que gracias a eso, la intimidad entre los dos había aumentado y no solo la intimidad física. Apenas llegó, tocó la puerta. No pasó mucho hasta que aquel copo de nieve se asomó abriéndole la puerta con una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Hola- le saludó al tiempo en que se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar- Ya tengo preparado el lugar en donde lo haremos, puse las cortinas que me dijiste; pero debo preguntar ¿cómo fue que se te ocurrió?- dijo dirigiéndose a una de las habitaciones mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

\- Estaba hablando con uno de mis maestros sobre experimentos sociales- le siguió ¿era idea suya o había algo diferente? El albino parecía muy cooperativo.

\- ¿El mismo que te encargó lo de las fotografías?- inquirió interesado- Él me agradó.

\- No, esta vez fue a mi maestro de ciencia. Es una persona muy interesante, creo que también te agradaría - dijo sintiendo una cierta tentación por tocarlo, pero se contuvo.

\- ¿Te gusta presumirme con todo el mundo?- le molestó. Esa era una costumbre entre ellos que no terminaba.

\- Cállate, claro que no- se defendió ligeramente avergonzado.

\- No sé si sentirme aliviado u ofendido- comentó con una mirada pícara

\- Solo olvídalo- le dijo dándole un jalón en uno de los mechones plateados. El copo de nieve sonrió.

\- La cámara la puedes colocar por aquí- dijo al tiempo en que colocaba un atril.

\- ¿Ya elegiste el libro?- preguntó observando sus movimientos.

\- Aun no, pero elige tú el que quieras que lea- comentó aun instalando el atril. En tanto, el moreno comenzó a sacar algunas cosas de su mochila.

\- Aquí está la cámara- se la pasó para que la instalara en el ángulo adecuado.

\- ¿Quieres ponértelo tú o prefieres que te ayude?- inquirió, sacando de su mochila un vibrador. El albino bufó.

\- ¿De dónde lo sacaste?- trataba de no reírse.

\- De una sex shop, obviamente- contestó tratando lo más posible de no sonrojarse, quería pretender naturalidad. El copo siguió reprimiendo su risa, aunque no sabía si la risa que se esmeraba en salir era por nerviosismo, excitación o bien, por la graciosa imagen de Kougami totalmente nervioso comprando ese vibrador pero entonces vio que sacó algo más de la mochila- Puedes elegir entre este y este- dijo serio.

\- Ajajajajaja- Su risa no pudo reprimirse más tiempo y salió como una sonora carcajada. Se acercó hasta el moreno y tomó el primer vibrador, tenía forma extraña pero la base era con forma de ancla.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó a su vez, comenzando al liberar una risa nerviosa.

\- Es que no creí que existieran cosas como lo que tienes en la mano- dijo señalando esa extraña prenda. Era como una especie de cinturón de castidad o tanga con el vibrado incluido.

\- Bueno, tú eliges, aunque creo que esto será más cómodo- dijo mostrándole la prenda.

\- Esto es muy pervertido ¿lo sabías?- dijo mientras recibía aquella extraña prenda y le devolvía al azabache el otro vibrador. El moreno ignoró su comentario y recibió el aparato- ¿Debo usar _solo_ esto?- preguntó en tono sugerente.

\- No, ponte tu ropa encima. No estoy filmando un video pornográfico- le aclaró con algo de fastidio- Aunque no es necesario que te abroches el pantalón, por obvias razones.

\- No convences a nadie diciendo eso y menos si sostienes ese vibrador, Kougami- por el nerviosismo, Shinya dejó caer aquel juguete. Pronto lo levantó y observó con detenimiento la curiosa mueca que tenía el de ojos color oro en su rostro.

\- ¿Te lo pondrás o esperas que te ayude con los preparativos?- trató ahora de ser él el que le molestara.

\- Yo me lo pongo- dijo nuevamente viendo la prenda y después dirigió su vista hacia el moreno, permaneció sosteniéndole la mirada unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué?- rompió el hielo.

\- ¿Podrías no verme tan fijamente?- dijo desviando la mirada- Harás que me ponga tímido- el tono cínico en que hizo el comentario, logró que el azabache se sulfurara.

Shinya se dirigió a la estantería para buscar un libro. "Expiación" fue el primer título que captó su atención, mientras lo tomaba, observó de reojo los movimientos de aquel ser blanco, todo con cierta lujuria en su mirada.

Vio cómo se desabrochaba el pantalón y lo bajaba con algo de rapidez, como si quisiera terminar con eso rápido. En breve, se deshizo de su ropa interior. La vista para Kougami era deseable, sumamente atractiva; entrecerró los ojos aun contemplando por el rabillo del ojo los movimientos de aquel chico. Podía ver la lechosa piel de las largas piernas de su pareja, además de aquellos montículos de carne de los que solía servirse cada vez que tenían relaciones. No era tan seguido como ambos lo pensaron en un principio, pero cuando lo hacían, lo disfrutaban.

Kougami vio a su pareja agacharse ligeramente y se sonrojó, notó que alzaba una pierna con algo de lentitud y la metía entre los espacios de aquella prenda interior que se pondría. Luego, subió la otra pierna y repitió la acción, tenía un equilibrio excelente en su opinión. Subió su vista hacia su rostro y lo notó adornado con una tonalidad rosada, parecía ser que no mentía cuando comentó lo de sentirse tímido.

El moreno dejó salir un pequeño suspiro y su respiración se aceleró ligeramente cuando vio al muchacho verter en sus dedos el lubricante, para después, llevarlos hasta su propia entrada. Trató de mantenerse en silencio lo más posible, pero la figura del muchacho era bastante erótica. Los sonidos húmedos inundaban el lugar y de inmediato transportaron su mente a su primera vez. Los mismos sonidos habían adornado el lugar cuando había preparado a Makishima en aquella ocasión:

\- ¿Se siente bien?- inquirió moviendo sus dedos en el interior de Shougo.

\- S-se siente extraño- dijo apretando más a su pecho una almohada que tenía abrazada, al tiempo en que apretaba ligeramente los ojos.

\- ¿Pero aún no se siente bien?- inquirió girando ligeramente los dedos.

\- N-no, pero tampoco se siente mal, solo raro- dijo mientras abría los ojos y fijaba su vista en la manzana de Adán del moreno.

El sonido de un claxon que provino del exterior lo trajo de vuelta de sus recuerdos; fue entonces que vio que el albino sacó los dedos de dentro de sí, por lo cual, se acercó a él por detrás.

\- Espera- le detuvo el ónix.

\- ¿Qué?- inquirió un tanto sorprendido de tenerle tan cerca repentinamente.

\- No le pusiste lubricante al vibrador ¿cierto?- el albino negó con la cabeza- Préstamelo- solicitó. El copo de nieve se lo entregó. Shinya untó de lubricante en todo el dildo de aquella prenda, los movimientos los hacía amplios y acompasados para que la piel del dorso de su mano chocara y acariciara ocasionalmente la piel de los glúteos de su pareja. Escuchó el sonido de un leve suspiro salir de los labios pálidos y le dio un beso a la cabeza nevada.

\- Vas a acabar con todo antes de iniciar- le recordó. Entonces, Shinya introdujo dos de sus dedos en el albino- Acabo de…- dejó inconclusa la frase puesto el moreno le interrumpió.

\- Solo me aseguro de que lo hayas hecho lo suficiente- sacó sus dedos y fue guiando poco a poco aquella extensión, dentro de su pareja. Se estaba excitando también, pero trató de calmarse lo más posible. Sin embargo, era algo difícil viendo lo que veía y oliendo desde tan cerca el shampoo del muchacho. Apegó su nariz hacia la nuca, hundiéndose en el cabello platinado y aspiró su aroma.

\- ¿Y ahora qué haces?- inquirió divertido. El color rosado que adornaba las pieles de ambos, parecía su tonalidad habitual, pues no les abandonaba.

\- Me gusta tu aroma- respondió, aspirando aun su esencia. El copo se encogió de hombros ligeramente ante el cosquilleo del que era presa. Luego, sintió que finalmente el moreno iba introduciéndole aquella longitud, le insertó la punta con cierto cuidado. Al inicio se tensó un poco, luego sintió que Kougami tomaba una de sus manos y la llevaba hasta la base de aquella prenda- Listo, continúa tú.

Apenas mencionó esa oración se alejó del albino. Si quería mantener la compostura y no arruinar los preparativos debía hacerlo. Por su parte, Shougo terminó de introducirse el dildo él mismo con algo de fastidio y pensando que después le cobraría eso.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó con cinismo y evidente burla.

\- Si tan interesado estás en saber, puedes probar, tienes uno extra en la bolsa- le devolvió. Shinya sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza, era de las pocas veces que lograba que el copo de nieve se molestara un poco y eso le gustaba.

\- Ahora, toma asiento por aquí- dijo señalándole la silla.

El albino se dirigió al asiento, el caminar con 'eso' dentro de él le producía una sensación extraña y algo de incomodidad, pero no se quejó, era casi un desafío y él no quería perder. Tomó asiento y preguntó antes de iniciar:

\- ¿Desde el inicio?- tomó el libro.

\- Desde donde quieras. Abre una hoja cualquiera y comienza a leer desde ahí- le pidió al tiempo en que encendía la cámara- Empieza a mi señal.

El albino le observó, su mirada intensa le decía que sentía muchas cosas en ese momento, pero su silencio no le permitió averiguar del todo qué sería. El moreno le dio la señal con la mano e inició la lectura con su voz aterciopelada y con un ritmo acompasado.

 _["Cecilia se proponía inclinarse sobre el parapeto y sujetar las flores dentro del jarrón mientras lo sumergía de costado en el agua, pero en eso Robbie, con ánimo de enmendarse, trató de ayudarla._

 _—Dámelo —dijo, extendiendo una mano—. Yo te lo lleno y tú coges las flores._

 _—Puedo, gracias.]_

El moreno apretó un pequeño botón en el control remoto y notó un tartamudeo en la lectura del muchacho, seguramente había sentido la vibración del aparato al encenderse. Una sonrisa amenazaba con mostrarse, pero continuó con su lectura.

[ _E-ella estaba ya sosteniendo el jarrón encima de la pileta. Pero él dijo:_

 _—¿Ves? Ya lo tengo —Y así era, firmemente sujeto entre el pulgar y el índice—. Se te va a mojar el cigarro. Coge las flores._

 _Era una orden, a la que procuró infundir una apremiante autoridad masculina. En Cecilia tuvo por efecto que apretara aún más la porcelana. No tuvo tiempo, ni tampoco la menor intención, de explicar que zambullendo el jarrón y las flores en el agua realzaría el aspecto natural que quería darles. Lo agarró más fuerte y escabulló el cuerpo del alcance de Robbie. Él no se rendía tan fácilmente. Con un sonido como el de una rama seca que se parte, un fragmento del bocal del jarrón se desgajó en su mano y se rompió en dos pedazos triangulares que cayeron al agua y descendieron al fondo con un balanceo sincrónico, y allí se quedaron, separados por varios centímetros, retorciéndose en la luz quebrada.]_

El moreno volvió a presionar el botón y notó una exhalación pesada en el albino, acompañada de una mirada que denotaban que ciertamente no había esperado ese ritmo que le prodigaba aquel aparato.

[ _Cecilia y Robbie se quedaron inmóviles en la postura de su forcejeo. Cruzaron las miradas, y lo que ella vio en la biliosa mezcla de anaranjado y verde no fue susto ni culpa, sino una forma de desafío, hasta de triunfo. Tuvo la presencia de ánimo de depositar el jarrón estropeado sobre el escalón antes de afrontar la magnitud del accidente._ ]

Notó como el chico aún mantenía la compostura, sin embargo, su respiración había cambiado a un ritmo extraño, no era caótico aun, pero sí definitivamente diferente. Sonrió ampliamente y volvió a presionar el botón

 _[S-supo que era algo irresis- irresistible] –se trabó- [Incluso delicioso, pues cuanto más grave fuera la fractura, tanto peor sería para Robie. El tío muerto, el querido hermano del padre de Cecilia, la guerra devastadora, el pérfido vado del río, las cosas de valor distintas del dinero, el heroísmo y la bondad, todos los años agazapados detrás de la historia del jarrón que se remontaban hasta el genio de Höroldt y, más allá de él, hasta maestría de los arcanistas que volvieron a inventar la porcelana._

\- _¡Idiota! Mira lo que has hecho.]_

El dialogo fue dicho con tal emoción, que supo que evidentemente la expresión iba dirigida a él, puesto había recién presionado aquel botón nuevamente.

Pronto se dio cuenta de los extraños movimientos involuntarios en su pareja, como si fuese a decir algo o a gritar, de repente se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante, pero era un movimiento tan veloz que enseguida volvía a la compostura.

Luego notó algo que le hizo morderse el labio ligeramente: los pezones del copo estaban tan erectos que sobresalían a través de su camisa.

 _[El miró dentro del agua, luego la miró a ella y se limitó a menear la cabeza mientras alzaba una mano para taparse la boca. Con este gesto asumía la plena responsabilidad, pero ella le odió por la insuficiencia de su reacción. Robbie lanzó una mirada hacia el pilón y suspiró. Por un momento pensó que ella iba a retroceder y a pisar el jarrón, y levantó la mano y lo señaló, pero no dijo nada. Empezó a desabrocharse la camisa. Ella supo de inmediato lo que se proponía.]_

Enseguida se percató que la respiración que se esmeraba en permanecer constante, se había vuelto caótica, como si no encontrara el compás adecuado, ciertamente era difícil que lo hiciera, con él jugando constantemente con el ritmo de aquel vibrador en el interior de su pareja.

 _[Intolerable. Él había ido a la casa y se había quitado los zapatos y los calcetines... pues bien, ahora vería. Agitando los pies se despojó de las sandalias, se desabotonó la blusa y se la quitó, se desabrochó la falda, se la bajó y se encaminó hacia el muro de la pileta. El permaneció con las manos en jarras y la observó mientras ella se introducía en el agua en ropa interior. Rechazar su ayuda, toda posibilidad de que se redimiera, era el castigo de Robbie. Contuvo la respiración, se sumergió y sus cabellos quedaron desparramados sobre la superficie. Ahogarse sería la punición de Robbie._

Cuando ella emergió unos segundos más tarde, con un pedazo de porcelana en cada mano, él se abstuvo de ofrecerle ayuda para salir del agua. La frágil ninfa blanca, de la que el agua caía en cascada con mucha más fluidez que del fornido tritón, depositó los fragmentos con cuidado al lado del jarrón. Se vistió rápidamente, introduciendo con dificultad los brazos mojados a través de las mangas de seda y metiendo dentro de la falda la blusa desabrochada. Recogió las sandalias y se las encajó debajo del brazo, guardó los añicos en el bolsillo de la falda y recogió el jarrón. Sus movimientos eran silvestres, y procuró evitar los ojos de Robbie. Él no existía, estaba abolido, y eso también era un castigo. ]

Pronto levantó la palma extendida, mientras su codo se apoyaba en la mesa. Colocó aquella mano aun extendida sobre la madera lisa de aquella mesa y su voz comenzó a flaquearle. Ocasionalmente salía una voz extraña que se colaba en su lectura.

Movía su cabeza con constancia, como tratando así de mantenerse concentrado y escapar de las sensaciones deliciosas que llenaban su interior y le recorrían en un estremecimiento delicioso. Apoyaba sus brazos sobre la mesa, sosteniendo la mayor parte de su peso, mientras, aunque no se podía apreciar en la cámara, despegaba sus posaderas de la silla, tratando así de menguar aunque sea un poco las sensaciones.

En tanto, el moreno disfrutaba la vista, el cuerpo blanco se esmeraba por no mostrar su próximo orgasmo, pero sería difícil, teniendo un cuerpo tan lascivo que le delatara. Shinya comenzó a excitarse también. Presionó otra vez el botón e inmediatamente la lectura comenzó a hacerse entre pausada.

 _[Permaneció callado mientras ella se alejaba descalza por el césped, y observó el pesado cimbreo de su pelo negro sobre los hombros que le empapaba la blusa…._

 _Luego se volvió y miró dentro del agua por si quedaba algún trozo que a ella se le hubiese…_

 _Escapado. Era difícil ver porque la superficie enturbiada aún debía…_

 _Recobrar la calma…_

 _Y la turbulencia era impul…_

 _-sada por el ímpetu residual de la ira de Cecilia…_

 _Puso la mano plana sobre el agua, como para apaciguarla…_

 _Ella…entretanto…_

 _Había… desapa-"]_

No pudo terminar la oración, su cuerpo estaba temblando y no podía sostener más el libro. Arqueó su espalda y abrió su boca, como si quisiera dejar salir su voz, pero sin conseguirlo. Se inclinó de pronto hacia adelante y se apoyó casi por completo sobre la mesa, estaba temblando con más fuerza. Antes de percatarse estaba mordiendo su mano y moviendo ligeramente la cadera. Se meneaba como un gato en celo, desde perspectiva del moreno, que observaba todo.

\- Ah- dejó salir al tiempo en que giraba su cabeza bruscamente. Su boca permaneció abierta, aun incapaz de dejar salir más sonidos

Apretó sus ojos y exhaló pesada y lentamente. Un sonido húmedo había acompañado esa exhalación. Abrió los ojos ligeramente, sintiendo aun las vibraciones en su interior, pronto el aparato se apagó.

En sus ojos había un peculiar brillo acuoso. Vio al moreno acercarse a él y sintió la cálida mano acariciarle el cabello. Comenzaba a sentir sueño. Trató de regular su respiración y entonces vio al azabache tratar de ayudarlo a ponerlo de pie. Pero lo cierto era que le incomodaba moverse con 'eso' aun dentro de él. Su cuerpo permanecía sensible. Cuando finalmente se puso de pie, Kougami le ayudó a sostenerse y le besó en los labios velozmente.

\- Apóyate en mí- le dijo, mientras de a poco le iba bajando el pantalón- Estás todo mojado- dijo.

\- ¿Qué esperabas?- susurró, apoyando sus manos en los hombros del moreno, quien estaba ahora tratando de sacarle el dildo. Tan pronto se lo extrajo, volvió a besarle y a tallarse a él.

\- Tendrás que dejarme meterlo o no podremos seguir- le susurró al oído. Pronto se dirigió a la cama que estaba detrás de la cortina negra que habían colgado como fondo.

En poco tiempo, el moreno ya se había colocado el condón mientras el albino disfrutaba de su boca. Paulatinamente, el moreno le fue guiando para que se sentara en su excitación. Le gustaba a sobremanera acariciarle el abdomen y recorre con sus manos el cuerpo suave y níveo, así que permitió que el albino llevara control de las estocadas, mientras el satisfacía su necesidad de tocarle con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra, seguía sosteniendo su falo junto con el preservativo. Su sexo estaba siendo atendido por su pareja, así que podría decir que todo estaba saliendo tal cual quería.

\- Me alegra saber que en realidad sí eres callado durante tus orgasmos.

\- ¿Creías que no me satisfacías?- preguntó con una sonrisa cínica y extasiada, por las embestidas.

\- Cállate- le dijo, ocupando su boca para evitar que el albino dijera más.

Al cabo de un minuto más, el azabache se vino y tumbó al copo en la cama, hizo que recargara su espalda y se quitó con rapidez el condón, estaba tan apurado que ni se molestó en anudarlo bien, solo lo arrojó por ahí, dejando que el contenido se derramara sobre algo que no le interesaba. Observó por un par de segundos los pezones en su pareja y luego redirigió su vista al miembro de Shougo. Estaba reactivándose. Le gustaba verlo, pese a que era obvio, siempre acudía a su mente el curioso pensamiento sobre el color del vello púbico de su compañero, era obvio que sería del mismo color que el del cabello en su cabeza y del resto de los vellos en su cuerpo, pero no podía evitar pensar, lo diferente que era del suyo.

En breve, sostuvo el miembro de su pareja y comenzó a lamerlo y a hacerle un favor oral. Lo masajeaba con sus manos y labios. Con su lengua delineaba las venosidades en el miembro del albino mientras que con sus manos acariciaba los testículos y delineaba el área perineal con sus dedos.

Fue subiendo su boca por aquella longitud. Sus labios masajeaban el glande, cuidando siempre la presión y roses que pudieran ejercer sus dientes. En breve, con movimientos circulares de su lengua estimuló el meato. Mientras sus dedos se insertaban en su entrada. Estimulándole. Buscó aquel punto exacto donde lograba tocar la próstata del albino. Supo que había dado en el clavo cuando sintió las paredes internas del muchacho ceñirse a sus dedos.

\- Alto, voy a…- dejó salir una exhalación pesada y sintió la esencia del albino inundarle la boca.

Se sintió en cierta medida, orgulloso de ser él el que le provocara la erección y no el dildo. Se incorporó al tiempo en que se tragaba el semen en su boca. El muchacho de nieve le escuchó deglutir.

\- ¿Te lo tragaste?

\- Sí- fue su única respuesta.

\- No estuvo mal- dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha

\- Me doy cuenta que te gustó.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, el moreno volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Tan bien estuvo que has logrado cerrar la boca por dos minutos?- pero cuando volteó a verlo, notó que estaba dormido- Supongo que habrá que esperar.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado ºuº

Nos vemos en la próxima sesión!

A quien no pude contestarle su comentario en el ultimo cap de fotografía:  
Serafina: ^^ Claro, siempre respondo, donde batallo un poco es con los ultimos caps porque a veces no encuentro forma, pero al final lo hago ^3^ Muchas gracias por haber leído todo mi fic, espero te haya gustado y espero este cap te guste también :) Cuídate mucho!


End file.
